A process for producing collars, cuffs, and the like, according to which two layers of fabric are bonded together with a water-soluble adhesive prior to further processing in order to prevent the two layers of fabric from being displaced relative to one another is described in West German Patent Specification No. 1,610,639. After the further processing, the bonding is abolished or removed by washing. This process is not suitable for producing collars or cuffs in which the fabric layer on the visible side is connected to a reinforcing insert.
West German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 19,58,830 discloses a process for producing the lower part of the collar of a suit or dress, according to which one of the surfaces of an insert, serving as a lower or intermediate lining, is provided with a uniform adhesive layer melting under the effect of heat. This insert is then placed with this coated side on a lower collar cut, after which the two parts are bonded to each other at individual points by means of a pressing die provided with heating tips so that one of the edges of the upper collar cut is pushed between the lower collar cut and the insert for fixation on the lower collar cut by a seam and subsequently ironed. An adhesive bond covering the entire surface area is thus produced between the insert and the lower collar cut.
One of the edges of the upper collar cut is pushed between the non-connected edge zones of the lower collar cut and the insert by hand. Because of the soft nature of the material, this is not simple, and is particularly problematic and time-consuming if fabrics with rough surfaces and high coefficients of friction are to be processed.
These prior-art production processes are expensive in the case of the production of collars, cuffs, and comparable individual parts of garments and are poorly suited for further mechanization and automation.